Use of antibiotics to treat disease is one of the most potent arsenals in modern medicine. These drugs are commonly prescribed to treat bacterial infections and work by killing the microbes, preventing them from reproducing, or allowing the natural defense systems of the body the ability to eliminate them. The continued use and overuse of certain antibiotics has lead to the development of antibiotic resistant bacteria strains. As particular antibiotics are used over time, bacterial strains have developed a survival strategy of mutation. The mutated bacteria are no longer killed by the antibiotics which results in longer and more serious infections. Once the bacteria become resistant to a particular antibiotic, a stronger antibiotic must be used to combat the disease. Stronger antibiotics may result in more serious side effects or harder treatment modalities, such as intravenous injecting verses oral pill forms, resulting in increased treatment costs.
Staphylococcus aureus is a common type of bacteria found in nearly 25% of healthy individuals. The bacteria usually live on the skin or in the nasal passages, but generally do not cause severe problems or infections. When a staph infection occurs, it is usually the result of the bacteria entering the body through a wound, such as a cut, sore, or through use of surgical equipment such as catheters or breathing tubes. Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, or MRSA, is a particular strain of Staphylococcus bacteria that does not respond to many antibiotics. MRSA infection is spread by contact and has traditionally been found in hospitals, nursing centers, and other health care centers. Community Associated MRSA (CA-MRSA) infections (those infections found outside these traditional areas) has also been documented. Although many of these types of infections are restricted to certain populations in close quarters or contact, such as athletes, military, and prison inmates, MRSA infections within the general population are increasing.
Staph infections are treated with a class of antibiotics called beta-lectams, and include methicillin, oxacillin, penicillin, and amoxicillian. MRSA infections, however, have become resistant to many of these common antibiotics. Accordingly, treatment of MRSA infections includes using a variety of antibiotics in which the bacteria has not developed any resistance, such as vancomycin. Vancomycin, a class of medications called glycopeptides antibiotics, is derived from Amycolatopsis orientalis. It is the preferred treatment mechanism for patients suffering from serious MRSA infections, and is given orally or intravenously. Intravenous or oral administration of vancomycin is associated with a high degree of adverse reactions with the kidney and liver, and in some cases can result in lethal outcomes. These delivery mechanisms have not been useful for MRSA infections located on the skin or associated with wounds. Accordingly, a need exists for an effective MRSA composition which does not need to be given orally or intravenously.